


trade me ashes for my history [PODFIC]

by ShardsOfNarsil, whitchry9



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Five Stages of Grief, Friendship/Love, Gen, Loss, Love, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Suffering, merry christmas enjoy the pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShardsOfNarsil/pseuds/ShardsOfNarsil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: Matt has lost a lot of things in his life. Some he has accepted. Other he will not.





	trade me ashes for my history [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [trade me ashes for my history](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140580) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



> this is an AU at some point after Defenders, ignoring most of S3 (largely cause I haven't watched it all yet), and assuming him and Foggy get together after Matt doesn't die but handles the not dying a bit better
> 
> will the streaming work? WHO KNOWS.

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/whitchry9/trade-me-ashes/s-zaVuH) for soundcloud streaming)_

 **Text:** [trade me ashes for my history](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140580)

 **Author:** [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9)

 **Reader:** [ThatGirlFromHobbiton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShardsOfNarsil/pseuds/ThatGirlFromHobbiton)

 **Length:** 8:10

 **Download (google drive):** [m4a](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-IyGrisNeZzDtgh8ik66xFlttXDd9jc7)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
